Cool Beans
by Chasyn
Summary: The coffee shop was right off campus. He'd never been there, but he'd seen it before and heard classmates mention it. He stepped into the place looking a mess. He'd pulled on the first clothes he saw and hadn't even spared a second to glance in the mirror. And he hadn't cared. And then this god behind the counter smiled at him. Owen/Zach. Being gay.
1. Cool Beans

**Notes** : Books said, "Cool beans." in a text to me yesterday while I was at work. And then I wrote this. This was originally a one shot that I posted in my Bungalow Blues series. And then over at AO3, I posted a couple other chapters. So now it's a short chaptered, short chapter story.

 **Summary** : The coffee shop was right off campus. He'd never been there, but he'd seen it before and heard classmates mention it. He stepped into the place looking a mess. He'd pulled on the first clothes he saw and hadn't even spared a second to glance in the mirror. And he hadn't cared. And then this god behind the counter smiled at him.

 **Cool Beans**

He stood in line for the 3rd time that day. He tried not to fidget, not to play with the hem of his shirt or drag his hands through his hair again. He tried to look calm, cool, collected. Tried to look normal, tried not to look as jittery as he felt. It was partly the coffee. He'd been going there at least once a day, most days twice, since he accidently stumbled in and came face to face with the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

It was two weeks ago. Zach had never been much for coffee. But he'd been up too late the night before and he needed to be up early for an exam. He rolled out of bed with his alarm clock and he knew he was screwed. He could barely open his eyes.

The coffee shop was right off campus. He'd never been there, but he'd seen it before and heard classmates mention it. He stepped into the place looking a mess. He'd pulled on the first clothes he saw and hadn't even spared a second to glance in the mirror. And he hadn't cared.

And then this god behind the counter smiled at him. "Welcome to Cool Beans. What can I get you?"

Zach blinked at the man and his mouth dropped open. He was rendered speechless. His eyes flitted to the name tag that said Owen and he tried hard not to linger on the skin tight black uniform shirt that looked like a second skin. The man's chest, the biceps, his stomach. Zach swallowed and quickly looked back up at the man's face. And Owen was smiling.

Zach opened his mouth and nothing came out. He looked away, feeling his face flush. Oh god! Why hadn't he looked in the mirror before he left! Why hadn't he showered and put on clean clothes! And the man was staring at him expectantly. And Zach wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Just die!

"Any allergies?"

Zach turned back. He blinked, momentarily confused, and shook his head.

Owen tilted his head slightly. "Dietary restrictions or anything you really hate?"

He shook his head again.

"Plain... or are you a fancy guy?"

Zach nodded his head at that one, feeling rather dumb.

Owen smiled at him again and nodded. "Alright. $3.50."

Zach quickly pulled out his wallet and paid. Owen smiled, yet again, and turned to prepare the drink. Zach watched him move, the way his arms worked and his back when he turned. And then he was back at the counter, reaching over and holding the cup out. Zach reached for it rather timidly and for a brief second, their fingers touched.

And then Zach was holding onto the cup for dear life as he hurried out of the shop.

He went back to the shop the next day. This time he showered and dried his hair and pulled on clean clothes. And had checked himself a dozen times in the mirror. And again, he was rendered speechless and Owen smiled and ordered for him.

And it went on like that. Zach never actually spoke a word and Owen would concoct these magical drinks for him. Though Zach couldn't even remember tasting the coffee itself. For him, the magic was all Owen. And he kept coming back for more.

So it was partly Owen, that made him shake a little as he stood in line. But mostly, it was the coffee. And it was his third time. In a six hour period. But he knew, like the little stalker he was, that Owen was getting off work soon. And it was Friday. And Owen didn't work the weekend. So until Monday morning, this was Zach's last chance to get his Owen fix.

He really was a hopeless mess at this point.

The lady in front of him received her coffee from Owen and finally it was his turn. And Owen smiled widely at him, his whole face lighting up. "Hey." He said brightly. "Must be a record. Third time today."

Zach blinked dumbly and nodded his head.

Owen let out a soft chuckle and placed the order. Then Zach paid and Owen turned to make the drink. But it seemed to take longer. Zach shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling a bit nervous and shaky. But finally, after what felt like forever, Owen turned back around and held the cup out.

Zach reached for it and then quickly hightailed it out of there. It wasn't until he was nearly back to his dorm room that he lifted the cup to his lips. He really wasn't in the mood for the sugary drink. But Owen had made it for him. And as soon as the cup was brought closer to his face, he saw why it had taken Owen so long.

There was a phone number written across the cup. Followed by the words, _If you want to._ Zach's mouth fell open as he stared at the numbers and words. He quickly pulled out his phone.


	2. He Does

**He Does**

Zach stared down at his phone. Then he looked at the cup. He stared at the string of numbers, committing it to memory by accident. He now had the hot coffee guy's phone number. Of course there was the chance it was fake. But Owen had seemed like a nice guy. Though Zach only knew him as the hot coffee guy. He didn't actually know the guy at all. Maybe he was only nice for tips. What was the chance a god like that would ever really look at him? Sure, he'd smiled at Zach. A lot. But again, maybe he was just overly nice.

Zach let out a groan as he sunk down on his bed. It would be great if the hot coffee guy was actually flirting with him. Really nice. He fingered the cup in his hand and ran his fingertips over the numbers scribbled in pen.

Zach mulled the decision over in his head for several long minutes, all the while biting his lip. Should he call? Right now? Just dial the number and hold his breath and hope his voice didn't crack and he didn't sound stupid?

Zach let out a sigh as he opened his contacts and hit add new. He typed in Owen's number and opened his text messages. Texting seemed better. Since he knew Owen was still working and was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to answer. And that way, there was no choice of his voice cracking and betraying him. No awkward silences if he said something stupid. Because he just knew he was going to say something stupid.

 _Cool Beans is a stupid name for a coffee shop._ He typed the message quickly and hit the send button before he could chicken out. And then his eyes widened and he rolled his eyes. That was stupid. That was really stupid. He let out a sigh and shook his head. Texting alleviated the chance of saying something stupid. Why hadn't he considered he'd text something stupid? He should have thought about it for a moment longer. Should have planned it or something.

A few moments later and his phone buzzed. He took a deep breath and opened the message.

 _Haha. Yeah it is. You free in an hour?_

Zach blinked at the phone. Was Owen agreeing with him? Was he just being nice? Was he secretly laughing at Zach for being the idiot that he was? Zach bit his type and typed a message back. _Maybe._ He held his breath and stared at his phone.

 _There's a taco joint down the street. Meet me?_

Zach's mouth dropped open as he read the text. He couldn't believe it. Was the hot coffee guy asking him out? Seriously? Was it a date? There was a taco place down the street? Before he could answer, there was another text.

 _Break over. If it's a yes, meet me._

 _Yes._ Zach typed quickly and sent, hoping he still saw it.

 _Awesome!_

Zach smiled at the text. He really hoped this was a date. And that Owen was as nice as he seemed. He breathed out a sigh and rolled off his bed. Then put his phone in his pocket and began the hard task of picking out something to wear.


	3. Hard Shells

**Hard Shells**

Zach stood outside the taco place. The only taco place in a mile radius of the coffee shop. He really hoped it was the right one. He'd never been there. Though he never really went anywhere beside class. And more recently, the coffee shop. But really, other than that, nothing. Just sleep and class and sleep and class. Yep. Such an awesome life. He was really taking full advantage of this whole college period of his.

He bit his lip as he shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other. This was stupid. Why was he here? He glanced up at the building. "Hard Shells." He shook his head. "Dumb name." He mumbled under his breath to himself.

Zach had just about completely psyched himself out of the whole thing when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out. New Text from Hot Owen.

 _Coming in or what?_

Zach glanced up and squinted his eyes at the window. But it was dark inside and he couldn't see anything.

His phone buzzed again. _I can see you._

"Damnit." Zach glared at the phone and quickly stuffed it in his pocket. Then he took a deep breath and pushed through the door. The moment he was inside, he saw Owen waving wildly at him. Zach blinked and rushed over. He smiled and slid into the chair opposite him quietly.

"Hey." Owen said, smiling.

Zach glanced up at him and then glanced at the table, feeling tongue tied and nervous again. Like he always did in the man's presence.

"Oh." Owen grabbed his phone off the table top and swiped his fingers along the screen. Then he set it down and slid it across the table towards Zach. "I uh... never got your name."

Zach watched Owen and tilted his head to the side. Had he never introduced himself? Well no, of course he hadn't. He'd always been too nervous. He reached for Owen's phone and looked down at the contact. Cute Coffee Guy accompanied his number. Zach smiled and shook his head as he quickly hit edit, delete, and then typed in his name. Then he slid it back.

Owen reached for the phone and looked down at it. "Zach Mitchell?" He smiled. "Nice to officially meet you. I'm Owen Grady."

Zach nodded and pulled out his phone. Now that he knew Owen at least thought he was cute, he was feeling a little better about the situation. He hit his contact button and brought up Owen's number. He turned it towards Owen and held it up.

"Hot Owen?" Owen said with a laugh. "How did you..." He stopped and glanced down at his shirt. "Oh... the name tag."

Zach nodded.

Owen laughed again. "That's awesome. So Zach, you been here before?"

Zach shook his head.

"Me neither." Owen said, picking up one of the menus on the table. "I've ridden past it a few times. And the name's funny."

Zach smiled and nodded and reached for the other menu. The waitress came a few minutes later. She smiled brightly at both of them and was obviously trying to flirt her way to better tips. Owen had smiled but kept his attention on Zach as he ordered. Then the waitress looked at him and Zach bit his lip as he looked over the menu. Why was he so indecisive in front of this man? Owen was going to think he was a complete idiot.

But Owen just smiled again and leaned over the table towards him. He pointed a couple things out and in the end, ordered for Zach. And Zach was completely fine with that. He smiled and nodded and the waitress left to put in their order.

And then Owen started talking. About joining the navy when he was 18 and eventually training dolphins. He was really good with animals. But he needed a break and moved back and gotten a job at the coffee house on a whim. He'd only been working there a month when Zach first showed up. And then the food arrived and it was okay. But Zach really wasn't paying much attention to it. He was transfixed on Owen. The man really liked to talk. Owen didn't seem to even stop to breathe. He just kept talking. About the navy, about the dolphins, about his friend Barry. Then he moved backwards, talking about high school and his family and really, he just didn't stop.

And then it was suddenly getting late. And Owen's eyes widened when he glanced at his phone. "Uh... sorry... you probably have studying or something to do. I didn't mean to talk your ear off."

Zach shrugged and smiled. He hadn't minded.

The check was paid and they were getting ready to leave. Owen lingered just outside the door, his eyes looking down the sidewalk. "Can I... walk to you home..."

Zach nodded and they walked in silence nearly the whole way back towards the campus. But it was comfortable. Owen walked beside him, occasionally bumping against Zach's shoulder lightly. And all too soon, Owen stopped in front of the building. Zach turned towards him and smiled.

"Soooo..." Owen shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on in heels. "I uh... had fun."

Zach smiled at the man's sudden awkwardness. It was cute.

"Can I text you again?"

Zach nodded.

"Free tomorrow night?"

Zach nodded again.

Owen smiled. "Awesome. I'll... text you."

Zach couldn't keep the smile off his face as he headed inside the dorms. It never occurred to him that he hadn't said a word the whole date.


	4. True That

**True That**

Zach was smiling, like an idiot he knew, as he walked up the three flights of stairs to his dorm room. But he didn't care. No one was there to see him. And even if there was someone there, he didn't care. He was happy. He was taking his time, in no real hurry. He was walking down the hall towards his room when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and smiled. Owen couldn't even wait until he got home.

 _Thanks for texting me._ Was Owen's text.

Zach seemed to smile wider. _Thanks for asking me out._

 _Thanks for saying yes._

Zach stepped closer to his door. _Thanks for the Hard Shells._

 _Another silly name._

Zach smiled as he opened his door and slipped inside. He shut the door quickly behind him and stepped towards his bed. He sat down and typed. _Yeah. Just as stupid as Cool Beans._

 _True that._ Came Owen's response.

Zach laughed softly. _Did you just type true that?_

 _Yes I did._

 _Okay then._ Zach typed as he scooted back on his bed.

 _Does that change your impression of me?_

Zach rolled his eyes. He was tempted to call Owen a dork. But he wasn't sure if Owen would get that he was joking. Instead, he typed, _I guess not._

 _How do you feel about motorcycles?_

Zach blinked at the text and smiled. _Motorcycles are hot_. He typed. If Owen had a motorcycle, he was going to die.

 _Good. How bout I pick you up tomorrow?_

 _On a motorcycle?_

 _Can you hold on tight?_

Zach bit his lip and considered how to respond. It sounded like playful flirting to him. Should he try to be playful back? Or play it off with a simple yes? Did he even know how to playfully flirt? He was just going to sound like an idiot. He knew he was. He took a deep breath and typed a response. _Yes. I can hold on real tight._

 _I bet you can._

Zach bit his lip again, harder that time. He was surprised he didn't taste blood. He changed tracks. _So where are we going?_

 _I got an idea._ Owen texted back. _Are you against surprises?_

 _Is it a good surprise?_

 _It has a funny name. That seems to be our thing._

Zach smiled as he leaned back against the wall. They had a thing. One date and they had a thing. He really liked that. _We have a thing?_

 _Kinda seems so._

Zach laughed. _I like that._

 _Good. Sorry I talked so much._

 _It's fine._ Zach smiled as he typed. _I liked hearing you talk. I like hearing about you._

 _Oh good. I felt like I made an ass of myself. Guy who wouldn't shut up._

Zach laughed. Owen felt nervous. He made Owen feel nervous. _I liked it._

 _I feel like I don't know anything about you._

Zach snorted and shook his head. _You don't. You didn't even know my name._

 _I wanna fix that._ Owen sent.

 _What do you want to know?_

 _Everything._

Zach rolled his eyes. _That's pretty broad._

 _Do you have any brothers or sisters?_


	5. Bedbugs

Okay. The next date chapter got a little carried away and long and now we have a second texting chapter before the date! 8D

 **Don't Let the Bedbugs Bite**

He wasn't entirely sure when he went to sleep last night. No, that was wrong. Because he didn't exactly go to sleep. He fell asleep. While he was texting Owen. He knew this because he woke up with his clothes and shoes still on. And when he rolled over and sat up, he found his phone was tucked into his blankets under him. He rubbed at his eyes and blinked at the display. 12 unread messages. And 4% battery.

Zach scooted to the edge of his bed. He bent over the side and fumbled with the cord beside his nightstand. After a few unsuccessful attempts and nearly falling off the bed, he finally grabbed the cord and plugged the phone in. He opened his messages and smiled. They were all from Owen.

[2:15 am] _I got another question. What's your favorite dinosaur._

[2:32 am] _Zach are you still there?_

[2:39 am] _Did up fall asleep or do you hate dinosaurs?_

[2:46 am] _If you hate dinosaurs we can't see each other anymore._

[2:58 am] _Because dinosaurs are awesome._

[3:07 am] _Okay. Clearly you're asleep._

[3:09 am] _I'm gonna sleep too._

[3:10 am] _Gotta get my beauty rest._

[3:12 am] _Forget I said that. That's stupid._

[3:35 am] _Oh! I'll pick you up around 3 if that's good for you._

[3:38 am] _Good night Zach. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite._

[3:41 am] _Any chance you won't read that?_

Zach smiled and bit his lip. How was this hot, adorable, dorky man single and interested in Zach? Was it just because he'd been away in the Navy for so long? That really had to be it. Because Owen was just... Zach felt his face heat up and he smiled and dropped his phone on his bed.

He glanced at the clock. He had time to kill until Owen picked him up. And he probably should study for his exam on Monday. And he had that paper due Tuesday. Zach let out a sigh as he sat down at his desk and pulled out his notes.

And he was bored to death until his phone buzzed. Zach actually jumped up and hurried to his bed, practically tripping over himself to grab his phone. New message from Owen. Zach smiled.

 _You up yet?_

 _You shouldn't be._ Zach texted back.

 _I got a date to get ready for._

Zach smiled. _Oh yeah? He cute?_

 _He's not bad._

Zach frowned down at the phone. "Not bad?" He repeated aloud to himself. He tilted his head slightly. What the hell did that mean? Was Owen not really attracted to him? Was he just trying to be nice? Or was he... was he... playing with him? It slowly dawned on Zach. Owen was teasing him. Or at least he hoped Owen was teasing him. He took a deep breath and started typing. _Good. He must have really low standards._

 _Really low_. Came Owen's quick text. And then a second text. _Okay. Gotta go. Got a few errands to run before my date_.

Zach smiled again. _Good luck_. He typed.

 _Thanks. I really need it._

Zach set his phone down and sighed. Now he just had to wait.


	6. Ride

**Ride**

At exactly a quarter to 3, he was standing outside of his dorm building. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he rocked back on his heels. He tried hard not to feel nervous. But he couldn't help it. Something about Owen picking him up made it seem... more like a real date. Like... real, real. Although... he tilted his head slightly, thinking about it. Owen walking him home last night was very sweet and date-like. And staying up most of the night texting.

Zach smiled and felt his face heat up. He took a deep breath. "Relax." He whispered to himself. "Be cool." He rolled his eyes and shook his head at himself. He was just as much of a dork as Owen. He dropped his eyes to the ground and bit his lip.

A rumble made him look up. And there he was. Zach breathed in sharply.

Owen drove right up to the sideway and stopped just in front of Zach. He sat back and pulled his helmet off. He shook out his hair and smiled. "Hey."

Zach smiled and ducked his head shyly.

Owen's smile seemed to widen. He turned slightly and grabbed a second helmet. He held it out to Zach. "Safety first."

Zach smiled and pulled the helmet on over his head.

"That's hot." Owen said.

Zach rolled his eyes and smiled.

Owen bent forward over his motorcycle. "Climb on."

Zach hesitated. But Owen held out his hand and Zach didn't hesitate any longer. Owen helped him awkwardly climb up. He let out a laugh and slipped his helmet on. "Hold on tight."

Zach touched Owen's waist gently. "No." Owen said, shaking his head. "Not like that." He grabbed Zach's hands and pulled him forward. Zach's eyes widened as he was pulled flush against Owen's back. And then Owen placed Zach's hands on his stomach. "Tight."

Zach tucked his head against Owen's back.

Owen smiled. He revved the engine and they sped off down the street. Zach held on tight, just like Owen had said. He could feel the muscles in Owen's back as he moved and shifted. It was amazing. All too soon, they were slowing and Owen pulled the back to a stop. He kicked the stand out and leaned back. Zach was still holding on really tight. Like really tight.

"Hey... you can let go now." Owen smiled. "Or..." He added slowly. "You can keep holding on like that... but that'll uh... cause some complications..."

Zach's eyes widened. He loosened his grip and pushed away quickly. And then started slipping. And before he could stop himself, he was falling. Off the motorcycle. And onto the ground. He landed with a thud. And just wanted to die. Right there.

Owen looked back, his eyes wide. "Shit! Sorry!" He hopped off and bent down to help Zach. "You okay?" He asked, hauling the younger man up easily.

Zach nodded his head. He pushed Owen's hands away and refused to even look at him.

Owen stepped closer, ducking his head down. "You sure? Let me see." Owen pulled the helmet off Zach's head. And Zach's face was beet red. Owen smiled. "Okay. Come on."

Zach was grateful when Owen turned away from him. He took a deep breath and lingered beside the bike for a moment. Then he hurried to catch up with Owen. Zach looked up at the front of the building.


	7. That's A Wrap

So Books has disappeared. It's been a few months now. I hope they are okay. I am doing fine myself, just find it hard to write without Books inspiring me. Because they really did. I will try to inspire myself now, and get back into writing. Because really, this short little story should have been finished MONTHS ago. XD

 **That's A Wrap**

That's A Wrap. Zach smiled. It was a small movie theater. Really small. With a funny name. Owen glanced back at him and smiled. Zach smiled back and looked back up at the sign. The place looked ancient.

"So..." Owen said as Zach stepped up beside him. "I pretty much just Googled local places with funny names."

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. But it was cute and he was smiling.

Owen turned towards him. "This place is like... privately owned or something. They only have three movies playing. That new one Passengers, you seen it?"

Zach shook his head quickly. He hadn't seen it or any others recently. He hadn't done much of anything.

"Or..." Owen said, glancing back at the building. "If you'd rather see one of the others, we can hang out until it starts. Or if none of them sound good, we can head back into town to the big theater. If that's okay..." Owen stopped. "Wait..." He shook his head. "Sorry, that's too many questions..."

Zach tilted his head to the side. Too many questions? What did he mean?

Owen turned towards him again. "Do you want to see Passengers?"

Zach nodded his head.

Owen smiled. "Awesome! Want popcorn?"

Zach nodded again.

"Butter and salt?"

Zach smiled and followed Owen inside.

The movie was okay. Zach barely paid any attention to it. Owen was sitting right beside him. And he was tuned into the man. He kept watching him out of the corner of his eyes. The way Owen smiled with his whole face and how his eyes would light up. Owen had caught him looking once. Zach quickly looked away, his eyes on the screen. Owen bumped against his shoulder gently. And Zach fought hard not to blush. It was just ridiculous how giddy and silly Owen made him feel. How happy and shy. All at the same time and all so fast. How was any of this possible?

Zach felt Owen's eyes on him still and he bit his lip. He breathed in and sat up straighter, trying to mentally calm himself. He really wished Owen would go back to watching the movie and not him. And then suddenly, Owen lifted his arm and was leaning back in his seat. He casually stretched his arm out behind Zach, resting it on the back of Zach's seat. It was such a date move. Zach smiled and leaned back. And they both went back to watching, Owen the movie and Zach back to watching Owen.

The movie ended and they filed out with the other patrons. Owen was mostly quiet, as if deep in thought, as they walked across the parking lot. Zach walked a step behind him, wondering if something was wrong. He bit his lip and felt too nervous to ask. Did he do something wrong? Was Owen suddenly, somehow regretting the past couple days? Zach looked at the ground, not wanting to know the answer.

Owen let out a sigh as he stopped by his bike. He turned to Zach and crossed his arms. "That was... weird, right?"

Zach looked up at him and blinked. Shit. He did do something wrong.

"The movie..." Owen added quickly. "Like... I thought it was... gonna be different."

Oh... Zach felt relieved. He nodded slowly. Then they climbed back on the bike and all too soon, Owen pulled to a stop back in front of Zach's dorm room. He almost wanted to pout, wanted to whine that he wanted to spend the whole afternoon with Owen. Shit, how childish was he?

Owen sighed softly. "My friend's in town and... we made plans before so... I sorta have to go hang with him for a while."

Zach nodded slowly.

"But can I text you later?"

Zach nodded quickly.

Owen smiled again, his whole face lighting up with it. "So... is it okay to ask you out on a third date tomorrow?"

Zach's eyes widened slightly and he smiled. He nodded his head.

Owen tilted his head a bit. "Three days in a row isn't too much?"

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. He could spend every day with Owen and be happy.

"You aren't like... falling behind or anything?"

Zach blinked at him a moment. Behind? After a couple days? He shook his head slowly.

"That was dumb, wasn't it?" Owen said after a moment. "It's been like two days. You can't get that behind in class in two days, can you?"

Zach smiled and shook his head.

"So... you don't like... need tomorrow off from me?"

Zach shook his head quickly.

"Awesome."


	8. What The Hey

Sorta spoilers for the movie _Passengers_. And my own personal opinions on the movie sorta peppered in. XD

 **What the Hey**

Zach walked back inside his dorm room, smiling just as goofily as Owen did, he knew. A couple of his classmates looked at him oddly. He hurried back to his room and pulled his phone out. He plugged it in right away. If Owen was going to text him later, he wanted to make sure his phone had a full charge. Just in case they ended up texting all night again. Which he kind of hoped they did.

So in preparation for that, Zach took a quick nap, his phone on his pillow by his ear.

Just in case.

But it was barely an hour later when his phone buzzed. Zach quickly snatched the phone from his pillow and pulled it close to his face. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up. _New Text from Owen._ The display read. Zach smiled and opened his messages.

 _I'm sooooo booooored._

Zach rolled his eyes as he typed a response. _Where are you?_

 _That Italian place down town._

Zach laid back down on his bed. _Where's your friend?_

 _Across the table from me._ Came Owen's quick answer.

Zach blinked at the phone. _You're texting while he's at the table?_

 _He's boring me!_

 _Owen that's rude!_

 _He can't help being boring. Just his personality._

That was not what he meant. Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head as he typed. _Not him. You. You're being rude._

There was a pause before Owen responded. _But I need to talk to you!_

Zach smiled. _About what?_ He didn't get an immediate response. Zach set his phone down. Then he sat up and stretched and eased off his bed. He grabbed a can of soda and popped it open. He sipped on it as he sat back down on his bed and picked his phone back up.

Owen finally responded. _The movie._

Zach took another drink and then reached over to set the can on his night stand. _You want to talk about the movie?_ He typed.

 _Yes! It was creepy._

Zach smiled. _It wasn't bad._

 _I thought they like... both woke up or something._

Zach tilted his head, thinking. He couldn't exactly remember the movie trailers.

Owen sent another text before he could reply. _That part where she's screaming about murder? Dude. What the hey!_

Zach wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Such a dork. He vaguely remembered that. Maybe. Mostly, he just remembered watching Owen. _What would you do?_

 _Die alone and miserable._ Owen typed quickly.

 _Seriously?_

 _Say I pick a random person from the passengers. There's no guarantee that person's gonna like me back._

Zach smiled and shook his head. _Come on. Like anyone wouldn't like you._

 _What if that chick had been a lesbian?_

Zach laughed softly to himself at that. _Would have been a shorter movie._

 _Or engaged or married or dating someone else on the ship?_ Owen continued on.

 _You're thinking about this too much._ Zach typed back.

 _There's just no way of knowing!_

Zach rolled his eyes again and shook his head. _He is pretty hot._

 _... hotter than me?_

Zach smiled broadly and ignored the question. _What if you met the person before?_

 _Like how long before?_ Owen asked.

 _What if it were me and you?_

Owen's reply took a bit longer. _Still would die alone. Wouldn't wanna condemn ya to death._

Zach laughed at that. _Where are you now? Are you still ignoring your friend?_

 _Haha. Yeah. He's driving. Headed to a bar to get drunk._

 _You're old._

 _Dude. THAT's rude._

Zach smiled. _Have fun being an adult._ Zach plugged his phone back. Then he got something to eat and worked on his paper and studied for his exam. Boring stuff that didn't include Owen and really sucked. And after a few hours, his phone beeped again. Zach closed his text book and pushed it away as he reached for his phone.

 _Hrey scend vme ca ipcture_

Zach stared at the text message. He tilted his head and tried to decipher the obvious drunk texting. But it wasn't registering in his head right. _What?_

 _Pciture._ Owen typed back. _PICTURE!_

A picture? Zach tilted his head. _Why?_

 _barry dokesn't thiank you etisx._


	9. Welcome to the Jungle

Thank you so much for reading this thing and not bailing on me when I took months off. XD So happy I finished this thing! It's still dedicated to Books. Who disappeared a couple months back so it looks like it was gifted to no one. 8D But anyways, thanks for reading! I had a blast writing it and a blast reading and replying to comments and reviews. So here it is! The final chapter! Enjoy!

 **Welcome to the Jungle**

Date number three took place at the Zoo. Zach idly wondered why Owen had chosen the zoo. It didn't have a funny name. But he was still enjoying himself as he followed Owen around. They started in the small aquatic center and Owen explained about training dolphins in the Navy. Then they wandered through the reptile habitat. Owen went into tour guide mode, talking about the differences between bearded dragons and iguanas. And then went on a spiel about dinosaurs and how much he wanted to go visit Jurassic World.

Zach perked up at that idea. His aunt worked there. But Owen had continued on talking, moving on to the next exhibit. A mile a minute, the man talked. Zach never noticed his own lack of voice when Owen was around. Owen just never stopped.

"And now..."

Owen was smiling. A lot. Zach watched him out of the corner of his eyes and wondered what exactly was going on. But he really liked the man's excitement.

"Close your eyes."

Zach blinked at him.

"Gimmie your hand and close your eyes."

Zach rolled said eyes and shook his head. But he closed his eyes anyways and held out his hand. Owen grabbed it and began tugging him forward. Zach concentrated more on the feel of Owen's skin against his than on anything else. Owen was holding his hand... Owen was holding his hand! And fleetingly, Zach hoped he'd never let go.

Zach wasn't really sure how long Owen tugged him along. Or what direction they were going in. Owen was being unusually quiet. Zach wasn't sure if that was a good thing... or not. It felt like a weird thing. Like a really weird thing that Owen's voice wasn't ringing in his ears. He liked when Owen talked. He liked the sound of his voice.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence - even though it wasn't silent as Zach could still hear the goings-on of the zoo around them - Owen broke the odd silence. "Here we are!" He announced loudly, stopping and dropping Zach's hand.

Zach wanted to pout at the lack of contact.

"Open your eyes."

Zach didn't know what he expected. Anything, everything literally would be on the list where Owen was concern. But... it was a sign. 'Welcome to the Jungle.' Zach blinked at it and tilted his head. Why was Owen so excited over the sign?

"Get it?" Owen asked, his voice oddly excited.

Zach glanced at Owen and then back at the sign. He honestly didn't. He wracked his brain, going over every word Owen had said to him, every text. But nothing popped out at him.

"Aw!" Owen whined loudly, his shoulders visibly drooping. "You don't get it! You're too young! Oh god!" He gasped. "I'm too old!"

Zach smiled and shook his head quickly.

Owen sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning away slightly. "It's not funny if I have to explain it. But like... it's a song... you know... from the '80's. Hair band era."

Both of those things were way before Zach's time.

"Okay. It goes like this." Owen held one arm up beside him and the other at his waist. "Welcome to the jungle, we've got fun 'n' games..." He sang out the first line of the song as he started moving. He mimed like he was strumming a guitar and thrashing his head around. He moved and twisted and danced around, not even caring about the small crowd he was drawing. Then he brought his hand to his mouth like he was holding a microphone as he sang the chorus. "Welcome to the jungle, watch it bring you to your... sha-na-na-na-na knees, knees! Wah, I wanna watch you bleed."

Owen stopped then, just as suddenly, he shrugged and stepped closer to Zach. A few of the people around them clapped. Owen turned to look at them, as if just realizing breaking out into a hand banger ballad in the middle of a zoo would attract people. And it probably just did. He smiled and waved at them. And then completely forgot as he turned back to Zach again.

Zach smiled and shook his head. Owen was amazing. And the song sounded vaguely familiar. He's have to remember to look it up later.

Owen sighed again and shrugged. "Well... it would have been a great joke it you knew the reference." Owen looked at the ground for a moment and kicked at the pavement. "Okay... just forget the last five minutes and let's check out the jungle exhibit."

Zach shook his head. He wanted to tell Owen that he did get it, sort of, and that he liked the little performance. But before he could open his mouth, Owen reached out and grabbed his hand and Zach was rendered speechless once again as Owen tugged him inside.

They wandered around for nearly an hour more. Until Zach was certain they'd seen every single animal in that zoo and he'd listened to Owen talk about every animal in the zoo. And it was great. It was the longest Zach had been around Owen.

Owen slowed and pulled on Zach's hand. Zach turned towards him, smiling. They were standing on a bridge, overlooking the duck pond. Owen stepped back, pulling Zach towards the railing. "I uh... wanted to tell you... uh..." Owen leaned a bit on the railing and looked down at the water.

Zach moved in beside him and leaned beside him. He looked down at the water. A small, blue billed duck was poking it's head into the water.

Owen smiled for a moment, seemingly at the little duck. "Just... wanted... I mean... last night..." Owen glanced over at Zach for a moment. Then back down at the water. "When we were standing outside your building... I kinda wanted to..." Owen sighed loudly and shook his head

Zach frowned and tilted his head as he watched Owen. Once again, he wondered if something was wrong.

"But I didn't..." Owen started and stopped again.

Zach blinked at him. Owen wanted to... what? An idea dawned on Zach. He thought he knew where Owen was going with this. At least he hoped he knew where Owen was going with them. The man seemed nervous and confused or something. It was cute how flustered he was. This man, this god-like entity was a nervous mess. All because of him. Zach smiled, because that meant Owen liked him. Owen actually, really liked him. Before Zach could stop himself or think about what he was doing, he moved closer to Owen. He reached up and stood on his toes and pressed his lips to a stunned, silent Owen.

It was a gentle, soft, chaste kiss. Something Owen clearly wasn't expecting. But he recovered quickly and pulled back. "That!" Owen said, throwing up his arms. "I wanted to kiss you... like a lot." He smiled. "But..." He dipped his head forward. "Seems you beat me to it." He whispered.

Zach reached towards him again. This time, he wrapped his arms around Owen's neck and pulled him down. For the moment, he wasn't interested in Owen's voice. The man's lips on his had felt like magic. Just that first touch and he felt like he was on fire and Owen was just the thing to quench his thirst.

But after an ungodly short amount of time, Owen pulled away from him again. "Wanna get a drink?"

Zach dropped his arms and glared at him.

Owen let out a laugh. "This is nice. And now that I know it's an option, will totally happen a lot more. But how about a lot less public?"

Zach glanced around quickly. He'd much rather stand there... or maybe not. Maybe making out on a bridge at the public zoo wasn't the best idea. Okay. So maybe Owen had a point. Zach let out a sigh.

Owen was smiling again. "Come on. We'll get something to drink and find a place to sit."

A few minutes later, they were sitting at a small table in the shade, taking a little break and sipping on drinks.

Owen leaned forward on the table. "So..." He strung the word out way more than necessary. "Serious, for a moment?" His tone made it sound like a question.

Zach nodded quickly, taking a sip of his drink.

Owen glanced down at the table for a moment. Then took a deep breath and looked back up at Zach. "So like... do you... do... uh... sign language?" He asked slowly.

Zach frowned as he set his cup down. He tilted his head to the side. Sign language? That was a random question.

Owen help up his hands immediately and straightened up in his seat. "I mean, what we got going is fine." He said quickly. "I understand you fine. I just mean... if it would make things easier for you..." He shrugged a bit as he spoke. "I could learn... I looked up a few things... and I ordered a DVD..."

Zach picked his drink up again. He wasn't sure what Owen was talking about. Owen wanted to learn sign language? Or did he want Zach to learn? Why?

But Owen was still talking. "Or do you... not... I uh... I was wondering... you're not... deaf... oh god!" Owen's eyes widened. "Is that offensive to say? It's just... is there a good time to ask? Can I ask? Or is that bad? Is it bad to ask if I can ask? Oh shit! Too much at once." He mumbled, shaking his head. "I'm such an asshole. But I'm dying to know! Were you born... this way... or did something happen?"

Zach blinked. He was so lost and confused. He had no clue what Owen was babbling on about. But Owen looked and sounded flustered and Zach didn't like it. But he was lost! He honestly had no clue what Owen was talking about.

"Have you always been mute?"

Zach still had the straw between his lips. His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath involuntarily. And then chocked on the soda. The bubbles burned the back of his throat.

Owen leaned forward, his eyes wide with concern. "Zach! Hey! You okay?"

Zach coughed and set his drink down. He cleared his throat and nodded his head. "I can talk." He sputtered out, his voice a bit strained around the coughing.

Owen's eyes widened more and his mouth dropped open. "No... you can't..."

Zach frowned again and nodded his head. "Yeah, I can. Perfectly fine."

Owen threw up his arms and leaned back. "Dude!"

Zach tilted his head. "Why did you think I couldn't talk?"

Owen opened his mouth slowly. "Because the entire time I've known you... you've never said a single word!"

"Yes, I have."

Owen shook his head. "Nope."

Zach stilled for a moment. "I had to have..."

Owen pointed to his own face, still looking rather surprised. "Does this look like the face of a guy who thinks his boyfriend can talk?"

Zach smiled and looked down at the tabletop. "Boyfriend?"

"Well... yeah." Owen said. "Thought that was where this was headed."

Zach smiled and pulled his cup towards him again.

Owen watched him fidget a bit and breathed out. "You were stalking me for weeks and I was trying to figure out how to flirt with you. Kept trying to... ordering for you and smiling at you and... I don't know... I was afraid since you were deaf or mute or something, it wasn't being communicated... or you just weren't interested."

"Well... I was interested." Zach said softly. "And I can talk."

"Then why didn't you ever talk?"

Zach shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "I never realized I didn't."

"You didn't realize you didn't talk? Like ever?"

"Nervous, I guess... in the beginning." Zach admitted softly. "But then... you talk all the time! You never shut up!"

"Because you can't talk!" Owen said, throwing up his hands. "I was afraid if it got all silent and awkward, you'd get offended or something. So I just kept talking!" Owen sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair.

Zach's smile slowly fell as something occurred to him.

"What?"

Zach bit his lip and looked down at the table top again. "Did you... did you only ask me out because you thought I was deaf or mute or something?"

That question seemed to catch Owen off guard. "Oh... uh... no. I don't think so."

Zach looked up at him. "You don't think so?"

"Well..." Owen looked away and ran a hand through his hair. "It was kinda cute and endearing, the whole quiet thing..."

"So you're disappointed then?"

Owen shook his head quickly and looked back at Zach. "No! No! This makes it easier! And we can spend more time together now!"

"More?"

"Yeah." Owen nodded his head. "I don't have to run away to text you questions so I can learn more about you and not offend you."

"So you still want... uh... to be boyfriends?" That sounded so lame. But Owen smiled and nodded his head. Zach felt his face heat up and he looked down at the table top.

"So... Can I ask you something else?" Owen asked after a few silent moments.

Zach lifted his head and nodded.


End file.
